A Bored Prince
by Gravflab
Summary: Okay, Harry is a prince, and he is a bored prince, will a trip make his life more exciting or more complicated? and how will things turn out if you mix in the seven sins devils and angels in the real world? AU PERMANENT HIATUS.


**A/N;** well this is something I'm working on atm, I've had it for some time but haven't had the inspiration to write more on it until I read this one book about hell and heaven called "Ondskabens Engel" it's a danish book so on english it would be called something like this "The Angel of Evil" or "Evil Angel" it's a great book and it just kicked my inspiration. it's rated M for later chapters so I hope you'll like it and keep reading it until it's finished :D.

* * *

Heat.

. . .

screams

. . .

Heat.

. . .

screams

. . .

Heat.

. . .

screams

. . .

Darkness.

. . .

Screams filled with horror and pain echoed through the impossible heat that were down here, its amazing that they even have strength to scream. Though, they don't do much more than scream anyways, amusing really, that they choose to scream instead of moving. So amusing, he could just stare at them all day long, at their pained faces the panic in their eyes and the screaming from their mouths. It used to fill him with glee and happiness, but now? Now it only bored him to death, it would have if he could die that is.

He stood and made his way down the long corridor, the paintings seemed to follow his every move, sometimes he wished that it would be true. He slowly walked down the corridor, not really caring about the screams and cries that came from the rooms he passed on his way to the upper levels of the big castle.

His acid green eyes scanned the throne room before he walked in, the sound of his steps echoed through the big room, he stopped in front of the large throne. It was big, the wood almost black as his own hair. Horns were cut out in the wood at the top of the chair, he sat down sighed as he did. In a few minutes it would be so awfully crowded in here, with people wanting him to solve their stupid problems or if he got lucky he would only have a lecture and then he would return to torture the damned that had ended down here in the first place, it was his duty, more like his chore, as the prince of the underworld. Hell.

He sighed in defeat, and his hand went up to his forehead and further up to his own horns, they were still a bit sore after their last growth spurt and were now almost fully grown out. His horns were dark brown and followed the shape o his head and slightly curved up in the ends creating a wave like shape. His long black tail were lying next to his left leg, and ended a little under his knee, it's pointy tip kept swinging from side to side.

He sat there, stroking his horns for a while, his mind completely blank as he did, before the big oak double doors were pushed open and a tall man came rushing into the throne room. His half long hair were pulled back between his long curved horns and into a ponytail, his cold black eyes stared at him and the young man felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Well Hello there Severus, why am I blessed with your presence this night?" he asked with a small smirk on his lips and an innocent expression, well as innocent as a devil prince could manage.

"Don't give me that you know why I am here young master " he said through his sharp teeth, almost hissing in anger.

"I don't believe I do my dear Severus would you mind making it clea-" he didn't get to finish before the older devil roared in anger, making the tables and chairs move a bit and several books fell down from their places on the many of the shelfs.

"Do not take me for a fool, you might fool the others but not me you little spoiled brat! It was you who put this nasty good luck charm under my pillow if you even think of doi-" he threw a rabbit foot dangling from a silver chain across the room before he was interrupted when the young male held his hand up.

"have you gone senile my dear Severus?" the danger dripped from his voice before he spoke again "I would never do something like that, it is highly dangerous and could kill you" he stood up from his throne and slowly walked down two steps of the small stairway, that went up to the throne so he was at eye level with the man. He grabbed the shirt collar and pulled him close, so their lips almost touched.

"if you died then I couldn't bother you and annoy you as much as I want to, now lets get this lecture over with so you can go and do whatever it was you were ding before you came here" he let go of the other demon and sat down on his throne again. A small pause were held as he gazed at the older devil before adding "and if you ever accuse me of anything like that again I will let you move in with the damned" his voice were deadly as he spoke the last words.

"now, lecture me" he demanded and swung both of his legs over the left side of the throne.

Hours later a big yawn sounded inside the castle.

"Sevvie I don't wanna have be lectured anymore today you can leave now" the young man whined and yawned once more while wiping some small tears away from his eyes, the older man sighed.

"Harold you know you have to have these lectures before you can become king" He said with a slightly annoyed voice but closed the two feet thick book, before standing up.

"I will be back tomorrow we still have some lectures left before you can become king of the underworld you know that" He turned around and was about to walk out when he herd the young prince's voice.

"Severus, have you ever been bored with our way of life?" he paused a moment before he spoke again "I mean, we have eternity to do the same things over and over again, it's just, I . . . I just don't know if I can stand it when I'm already bored now" he said as he stared out at the suffering people outside his window.

". . . I might not be the person to ask this Harold, but I might have a solution for you" Severus paused knowing his prince were all ears now "we could get you some . . . practical . . . lessons on earth . . . " he trailed off when he herd steps behind him.

"Severus, we're going to earth right now, maybe that will cure my boredom" Harold smirked and patted the older demon on the shoulder.

"You go and get the paperwork and that and I'll be getting ready" he grinned as he walked out rubbing his hands together as an evil smirk replaced the grin. If he had looked back he could see the evil smile that spread across his teachers face as he left and unknowingly that this action would change his life forever.

As Harold once more walked down the corridor he herd steps behind him, he sighed as he stopped, he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Giggles were herd behind him, his brain searched desperately for something to say that would make the intruders go away, his body jumped slightly as a voice were herd close to his left ear.

"where are you going my prince?" the voice were filled with curiosity, a pale hand grabbed his chin and forced his head to turn to the right were he stared into a pair of glowing green eyes. He groaned before he slapped the hand away from his face and moved out of their reach before turning around.

"Viha, Celos what can I do for you this evening?" he said as politely he could while staring at the dark twins.

"we heard that you are going to earth and we want to go with you" Celos said with a smile, his green eyes glowing with envy, which didn't surprise the young prince much. The Dark twins were two of the deadly sins Envy and Wrath, they didn't look much alike though but neither of the sins did that even though they were all related, the only thing they had in common were their sickly pale skin.

Viha being wrath was all dressed in red, red hair that looked like fire and stood up in spikes, even his eyes were red like the searing anger that flowed through his veins. He didn't wear much clothes because it was always being torn off in his wild fits of anger, the red pants he wore were full of chains hanging on what little cloth they could with so many rips in the pants. Viha usually had to be tied up in chains, not that it helped much against the violent teen but it somehow slowed the carnage he usually made when he went crazy. Many chains hung from his arms like sleeves connected to a broken pair of handcuffs that hung from his wrists., his big combat boots looked weird on him but he refused to wear anything else, he didn't wear a shirt because he claimed it slowed him down when he fought whoever was stupid enough to make him angry.

Harold chuckled at lightly at the faces of the damned when Viha went into a frenzy, thankfully they couldn't die or Hell would be out of business very quickly. Viha tensed at the chuckle and looked about ready to rip Harold's head off if it hadn't been for his twins firm grip on his hand.

Celos being Envy dressed all in green, not so surprising, his hair was acid green and long, eyes as green as Harold's own. Celos, like his brother wore only one color and that was green, long sleeved dark green shirt and greenish black pants, no chains only a studded belt, to top it off he wore dark green leather boots. Celos spent most of his time in his and Viha's room but on occasions he would go outside to let his brother get some exercise, which meant that he would tell Viha that the damned thought he was a chicken or something like that, Viha then started to beat the damned into oblivion while Celos stood there and envied them for all the attention they got from_ his_ brother, a very very healthy relationship those two had.

Harold looked the twins up and down for a minute before nodding, smiles surfaced in the twins faces.

"if I'm going up there I might as well let you play while I'm there, but only if you promise me one thing" he said in a low voice, the twins nodded and almost shook in anticipation.

"you will stay in the same place as me, you will not tell anyone what you are or what you are doing here or who I am or anything in that category, and . . ." he smirked "you will have to spent some time with your brothers and sisters" he stated, the twins gasped then groaned out in frustration.

Just the mere thought of spending time with anyone other than eachother made them want to bang their heads against a wall, family was nice but a family of sins? No their siblings were just too much for them.

"if you do not obey these rules I will tell your father and he will personally make your life miserable" at the mentioning of their father the twins paled and all Viha's anger seemed to have left his body in pure fear for the man. Harold understood their fear though, Tom was a evil and dangerous man, he could be sweet and kind but he was fair and if anyone didn't obey the rules they had been giving he would personally let them be tortured until they understood. Even his own children, well mostly Viha.

"if we do obey the rules what do we get then?" Viha asked in a small voice, Harold smiled.

"then you get to play on earth as much as you want, if you don't make too much of a mess that is" Viha and Celos smiled at this and ran off to let Viha play with the damned, before they went packing for their trip. Harold sighed in relief, but then remembered he had to spend time with them everyday and groaned out in frustration.

In his room he threw himself on his big bed and stared at the ceiling. He was finally going to earth, screw the lessons he just wanted to have fun, sleep around with humans and amaze them with his charming but dangerous vibe and looks and of course his perfect body.

Some time later he heard a knock on the door and mumbled come in, Severus came into the room with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Harold already knew why and grinned.

"why in the world would you ask Viha and Celos and the rest of the sins to go with you?" Severus asked.

"cuz I knew it would annoy you to death, really Severus why else would I do it? And just so you know, Ozio Fiera Farus Aimi and Allure already is on earth, and I'm mainly forcing Viha and Celos to visit them" Snape paled at the thought but nodded

"well Harold we have to get going, I assume you have told Tom about this, right?" Severus asked carefully

". . . yes, now let's get going before the man gets out of the broom closet I locked him in" Harold said and pushed Severus out of the door and down the corridor. Severus paled some more and almost passed out when he heard of Tom being locked inside a closet full of brooms.

"yes I think it would be a good idea to fle- I mean to get going" he grabbed Harold's wrist and ran down the corridor and into the portal room. Where Viha and Celos already stood with suitcases ready and excitement in their eyes, the looked slightly surprised to see the royal teacher and one of the most powerful warlock's of the underworld bursting into the room carrying the dark prince under his left arm and looked like he was about to faint.

The prince however looked excited and amused by the whole thing, and waved and the two teens that stared at their graceful entrance.

"we . . . we. . . ha-have. . . to. . . hu-hurry" Severus said to the twins under his breath as he stopped his sentence to compose himself and regain his breath before continuing "Harold, locked your father into a broom closet, so right about now would be a great time to leave, don't you think? And if anyone of you bothers me while I'm opening this portal we will probably get "killed" do you get it?" Severus asked in a low voice.

The twins paled in fear and nodded without saying a word, Harold was rolling on the floor laughing as hard as he could, Viha would have gotten angry but he couldn't find the courage to be.

It felt like hours went by and the air was thick with fear and some excitement, coming mainly from Harold, Severus words were low as he said the spell his hands were surrounded by a soft gray light and black smoke started to appear in front of him, creating a hole of black smoke.

Suddenly a roar echoed through the castle and they jumped in shock as they realized that Tom had been able to break through the door, Harold started to smile, an evil corrupt smile emerged on his face and his green eyes glowed as he walked over the the door, his now clawed hands were placed on either side of the door shielding them from Tom's rage.

Severus hadn't stopped the spell and nodded when he saw the the prince keeping the enraged Tom out from the room by just holding the door in place, it was a struggle of power many would have lost, even Harold's father couldn't have stopped Tom now, but Harold could. His mother had given him that strength as one of the strongest Demons in the underworld, though he was strong it was hard for the mind to maintain his demon form for very long.

His mental strength would probably not last much longer but just about long enough to let them escape through the portal.

Harold panted hard as he held the door in place, he didn't usually train this form much because it tired him so much, he only trained the form against Tom and occasionally against Viha when he had gotten out of hand, though there was a lot of difference between the two.

"It's done! Viha, Celos portal NOW!" Severus yelled, the twins nodded and ran through the portal, then Severus grabbed onto Harold's black shirt and pulled him into the portal with him, Harold screamed in pure joy and screamed to Tom as he saw his face at the portals entrance.

"CYA TOM, WE'RE GOING UP!" Harold laughed as he flew through the portal feeling Severus's hand firmly on his shirts collar.

* * *

Please Review and rate and tell me what you would like to happen I might use it. Love ya'll.

I hope I didn't confuse you with the describtion of Viha and Celos (which btw means Wrath and Envy) if I did I'm sorry.

Peace out.


End file.
